To Live
by Lizzan
Summary: Heero has always cared for Relena, then one horrific day changes his life. And now he realizes how much he really cared for Relena.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

To Live

Part 1

Relena woke up with the sun shining through her window. The brightness filled her room with life. She could see the clouds slowly moving through the sky. She smiled knowing that she was a successful woman in the world. Yet, sadly she had no one to share it with. But it didn't matter. She knew that one day her man of her dreams, most likely Heero, would soon come and declare his love for her. Yes, someday, but she wasn't idealistic. She knew that day wouldn't come yet it was her own personal dream. 

As soon as she was finish dressing up she walked out of her room and headed towards her personal office downstairs of her mansion. Just as she entered her room she spotted Heero Yuy standing by the window silently awaiting her. He was after all her bodyguard, he was always there, although it seemed too much. 

"Morning Heero." She said.

"Hn"

She sat on her chair and looked over her schedule for the day. Interesting, she had a conference with the delegates of Colony L246. She had nearly forgotten about that. If she remembered correctly, Quatre R. Winner would surely be there as well. 

"I have a meeting with Colony L246 delegates today at noon at the Conference Hall at Region 93030 on Earth. I must be leaving as soon as possible." She said but she felt that she was talking to herself instead of Heero.

"I have a meeting with the Preventers at 1pm at the Preventers' Headquaters, but I can cancel." Heero responded.

"That won't be necessary. Quatre is going to be at the meeting with me." 

Heero turned around to finally face her and she felt as he was studying her. After what seem like a few minutes he answered.

"Very well. I'll inform him as soon as possible." 

And with that Heero left her office. She wondered many times why she loved him but she knew why. Those eyes of his had captured her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre was already leaving his mansion when he heard the phone ring behind him. HE ignored it and continued on his way until one of his servants called him.

"Master Quatre, Heereo Yuy is on the phone, he insisted that he must talk to you."

Quatre sighed and walked back to his mansion. He picked up the vid phone and readied himself for Heero's coldness.

"Good to see you Heero. How are you?" Quatre politely asked.

"I won't be able to guard Relena while she's at the meeting, I need you to keep an eye on her." 

Quatre almost laughed out loud. Here he was making some talk with Heero when he should have know better.

"Alright Heero. I'll watch her."

"Hn"

And with that Heero disconnected the lines. So much for catching up.

----------------------------------------------------------

Relena arrived at the meeting with only a few seconds behind schedule but she made it. As she headed for her seat she noticed Quatre sitting in front of her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"I am so please that all of you very important individuals made it. I was beginning to worry that some of you might have not shown up but you are all here. I am so please." Said the man who had set up the meeting. He was the Representative of Colony L246.

Relena looked outside the window. She saw a jet fly by. She thought it was strange that a jet was flying so close by them. 

"The reason I called you all here today is very interesting indeed. Let me show you." He said while suddenly taking out a gun and pointing it at the others sitting in the room. 

"Just great." Relena whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------

Heero was walking upstairs to the meeting room where the other Preventers were to meet at. His head was facing forward as he walked but he took notice of everything around him. Everyone around him seemed to be disorganized for some unknown reason. The Preventers members walked around the whole place carrying loads of papers and Heero even caught a few running around screaming and yelling at each other. Something was happening.

Finally he made it up to the meeting room and there waiting for him was Lady Une, Noin, Zechs, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. The only one missing was Quatre, but he was busy protecting Relena.

"Heero, we have a problem." Noin said.

Heero didn't say anything but waited for someone to tell him what was going on.

"The Representative of Colony L246, Ronald Jills, has taken Relena, Quatre, and a few other politicians hostage." Lady Une said.

Heero turned around and began to leave.

"Heero, where are you going?" Duo asked while following Heero closely behind.

"To save Relena." 

"You can't." Trowa said from a corner of a room.

Heero turned to look at Trowa and glared at him.

"There's a jet fighter close to their location, any sudden moves and they destroy the place." Zechs said.

"What do they want?" Heero said while giving Zechs a look of impatience.

"They haven't said anything. They know we're watching and waiting for their word, but they haven't told us anything or their reasons for this situation." Lady Une responded from behind a table where she sat watching all of them chatting.

Two hours went by and still no word from the enemy came. Heero was beginning to wonder that he was wasting his time and soon decided to leave without anyone realizing it.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound coming from the vidphone next to Lady Une. Lady Une picked it up and then turned it around so everyone could see what was happening.

A middle age man appeared dressed in a dark blue suit. He wore a red banner around his right arm and he held his face high.

"I am Ronald Jills and I am the Representative for Colony L246. My people and I have been through so much since the war and yet we continue to suffer even though there is talk of peace. We have suffered so much that it is time for a change. As the Representative of Colony L246, I was anointed the duty of declaring war with Earth and its other Colonies. As proof of this declaration, I will send the order to shoot missiles at the Conference Hall Building where some very important politicians, including Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft, are being held. Now for the show." With that he disappeared and the jet fighter was shown flying around the building and then shooting two missiles.

Heero and the others could only watch with their mouths open as the missiles headed towards the building where Relena and Quatre were.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre held Relena by her hand as they walked down the hall. The Representative, Ronald Jills, had left them and the other politicians alone 20 minutes ago and so they decided to escape. 

Quatre felt like something was wrong at that they should get out of there fast. He had a bad feeling. 

"Quatre, why do you think Jills left us suddenly?" Relena asked as she walked closely behind him.

"It does seem weird that he would suddenly leave and then put guards at the exits and not even good guards. I don't know what to make out of it." Quatre answered.

As they continue walking down the hall, Quatre heard a familiar noise that made him stop.

"What's wrong?" Relena asked.

Quatre turned around and made Relena stand behind. The noise was too familiar and it brought fear to his body. Something was going to happen, something real bad.

"Missiles." Quatre whispered softly.

"What?" 

Quatre turned around and looked into Relena's blue eyes. Quatre was scared and he could tell that she was too. She knew what it was too. That's why she was looking at him like that.

"Run!" Quatre yelled.

Quatre found himself running right behind Relena and the noise got closer. Suddenly there was a loud noise behind them and they began to run faster. Then Quatre felt the heat pushing him up and throwing him down the hall. He heard Relena scream and he heard himself screaming as well. His eyes shut down and all he could hear was yelling and screaming. He felt the grounds beneath him give away and he felt himself falling. He was injured and he knew it was bad. 

He found himself thinking of Relena. She had to be around, she was with him when the missiles hit. It was his job to protect her. He had to protect her. She was in danger. Heero would kill him if he didn't. Where was she? Then he remembered he had his eyes close. And that was the last thing he remembered as he felt himself fall into unconsciousness. 

To be continue…………. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

To Live

Part II

The bombing had caused a ruckus within him. He knew his heart was beating faster than ever before. This new found emotion welded itself within him. He didn't want this. He wanted it to go away. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he even bother to ask. It was because of her. It was because of Relena. 

It had been nearly an hour before they arrived at the scene. They had to wait until the enemy had left the area. He didn't want to wait, but the others somehow convinced him that they had to wait until the enemy left in order to search the area thoroughly. 

When they got there, Heero felt even more remorse. This bloody scene that laid before them was the result of endless pursuit of revenge. Why did more people have to suffer? Why did Relena have to suffer? Why did he have to suffer?

There were few survivors that they could find. Many were bearly alive that it was of no use in trying to save them. But Heero didn't care about these others. He only cared about Relena. Where was she? Why couldn't they find her?

"We found him!" A soldier's voice said through their communicators. "We found Quatre R. Winner." 

"Where is he?" Said Noin's voice through the communicator.

"Two floors down from the conference room." The soldier replied.

No one bothered to ask if Quatre was alive. Heero guessed nobody wanted to know the possibility that their dear friend could be dead.

Heero admittedly headed for that direction. If Quatre was alive then he would know where Relena was at?

When Heero arrived at the scene he found a group of soldiers and emergency crew surrounding a bloody body. Heero guessed this was Quatre. As he neared people were yelling and screaming for help.

"He's alive!" A voice said.

"He needs help fast!" Another voice said.

"It's a miracle he's alive!" Another voice said.

Heero stared down at Quatre's broken body. He was severely cut and blood covered his body. He's unconscious body twisted in a odd way. Heero knew he wasn't going to find out anything out of Quatre.

The emergency crew took Quatre to the nearest hospital, Trowa tagging along with his friend. The others stayed in order to look for Relena.

The search continued and continued and they still couldn't find any trace of her, that was until they found something.

"I got something!" Wufei's voice ringed in the communicator.

"What's your location?!" Heero's voice replied emotionless.

"It's two halls down from where we found Quatre." 

Heero found himself running towards Wufei's location. They found her. They found her alive and well. He would go there and find her smiling at him and waving her hand at him as if it was all a joke. But it wasn't so. For when he got there he found Wufei holding a large bloody tying bow in his hands. He was confused at first, but a few seconds later he understood. 

----------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

Heero walked in Relena's office. She was preparing her last minute things in order to leave for the conference.

"It's time." Heero said coldly.

Relena didn't answer but instead turned towards a large standing mirror at the corner of her office and calmly combed her hair in a ponytail and then tied it around a large tying bow that she always wore for her meetings.

Heero smirked at the object. He didn't understand why Relena would always where the same tying bow everytime she went to a meeting.

'My father gave me this bow." Relena said as answering his mental question.

"Hn" 

He turned around and they headed out the door.

---------------------------End of flashback----------------------------

Heero walked up to Wufei and took the bow out of the Wufei's hands.

"She's not here." Wufei said.

Heero silently rubbed the bow with his index finger, he didn't care if Wufei caught a glimpse of this raw emotion he was showing. He didn't care. He only wanted Relena to be safe. Where could she be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They never did find Relena. The only thing that was recovered from the blast was her tying bow. There were no other clues as for her whereabouts. No one knew if she was alive or dead. Many believed that she was dead and her body had been blown to ashes in the bombing.

Quatre survived the bombing. Though through some miracle he was alive and was heading towards a full recovery that sadly would take months.

War did ranged on. Soon after the attack on the Politicians, the four well Gundam Pilots destroyed the enemy in one swoop. Even though Heero and the others did not use their Gundams, their piloting skills were what won the war. Colony L246 had lost their useless war. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre sat watching the birds outside his window. It had been three months since the attack and he was still in bed. He knew it would take time before ever being the same as before. But nothing would ever be the same. Relena was gone. They never found her.

There was a knocking at the door and Quatre turned to see Trowa standing at the doorway.

"He's here." Trowa said.

Quatre gulped and tried to straighten himself out. Instead he found himself being helped out by Trowa. Quatre gently smiled and Trowa.

"Thank you." 

Trowa nodded in response.

"Please let him in, Trowa." Quatre said.

Trowa left the room but a few seconds later Trowa returned with Heero Yuy.

Quatre could feel his guilt weighing inside of him. He was afraid of what Heero might do to him. But that overwhelming sense of hope overpowered him.

"Trowa, please leave us alone for awhile." Quatre requested.

Trowa eyed Heero carefully and then walked out of the room. Soon silence engulfed them both and they stared at each other closely, until Quatre broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Heero." Quatre found himself saying.

"I tried very hard to get us out, but I never suspected that they would send missiles." Quatre felt like he was going to break down. He couldn't help it. He was so sorry.

"It was terrible. I heard her scream." Quatre felt his tears staining his face as he looked at Heero, never once taking his eyes off of him.

"I'm so sorry, Heero. I'm sorry." Quatre said.

Heero didn't say anything. Quatre didn't know whether his silence was calming or alarming. Then Heero began to walk towards him. Maybe he shouldn't have told Trowa to leave.

"I should have been there." Quatre heard Heero say.

"She was my responsibility and I failed her." Heero said.

"Don't say that Heero. You didn't know this was going to happen. No one could." 

"She's gone." Heero mouthed.

"Heero……"

"And I'm going to look for her." Heero declared.

"What?" Quatre gasped.

"She's not dead. She's alive and she's out there somewhere. I'm going to find her." Heero continued.

Suddenly, Heero walked out the room and Quatre felt himself going deadly quiet. Heero still believed Relena was alive. There was no way she could have survived the bombing. Even if she did, they would have found her just like him. She was dead, right? 

To be continue……………………………


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

To Live

Part III

The years went by and Heero Yuy still looked for Relena. The other Gundam Pilots had given up the hope that she was still alive, but they feared that their friend, Heero Yuy, would end up going mad. His search soon had become an obsession and all Heero could think of was of her.

Though, throughout the Earth and its Colonies, few rebellion battles pop up here and there and yet the Gundam Pilots, including Heero found themselves helping out every now and then.

But this wasn't their main concern. Their main concern was Heero Yuy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Duo asked his friend while blocking the door.

"Get out of the way, Duo!" Heero declared through his teeth.

"You can't keep doing this, Heero. She's gone!" Duo yelled.

"I'm going to find her!" Heero said with his usual ranting.

"It's been nine years! She's dead, Heero! DEAD!" Duo screamed.

Soon enough, Duo found himself lying on the floor while clutching his stomach. In the corner of his eye, he saw Heero stealing his truck once again.

"Stupid fool. When is he going to realize that all of his is useless?" Duo asked himself.

Suddenly, black boots covered his view. Duo looked up to see Trowa looking down at him.

"He's never going to stop." 

"I know that! It's just that he doesn't have to steal my truck every time he thinks there is a lead to her disappearance." Duo said.

"He took it again?" A female voice said from behind them.

Duo turned around to see Hilde standing in a plain expression to the scene in front of her. Duo stood up and stretched a bit before realizing his recent injuries.

"What was it this time?" Hilde asked, her face furious with anger.

"There was a report six years ago of woman that looks remarkably like Relena spotted in North America." Trowa responded. 

"Just great! Now how the hell am I suppose to do my grocery shopping?" She asked both Duo and Trowa.

Both men gulped and began to slide a bit towards the nearest exist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero began to drive faster as he approached the nearest airport. Soon he would take flight to North America and discover if this woman was indeed Relena.

In a few minutes he arrived and demanded a ticket from the workers inside the airport. After a few suspenseful moments of gun pointing, mainly to the workers, Heero found himself flying towards North America.

It had been nine years since her disappearance and Heero was still looking for her. He was still looking for the woman who had changed his whole life. And he knew that she was alive out there somewhere. His Relena was still alive and waiting for him.

During the flight, he took out his wallet and stared at the picture he carried everywhere with him. She was 18 when the picture had been taken and she had given it to him, at first he had refused it but then with at her third try, he had decided to accept the picture from her. He was glad he had accepted, for if he didn't he would have surely stolen one from Zechs and Noin's home.

"I'll find you soon, Relena." Heero whispered to the picture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of flying to North America, Heero was left to wander towards the site of the spotting. He stole a car and soon he was off driving.

Soon, nightfall came and Heero found himself driving in an empty road. He knew he was close by to where they had spotted Relena. He could see the village from afar and soon the road became nothing but dirt. When had the road become dirt? He couldn't remember. All he knew that Relena was here. He just knew. Soon he passed a house with the light on, but he ignored it and headed driving towards the village. Miles passed and the farmland engulfed his sight.

"Isn't there anything else, but farmland?" Heero found himself asking.

Suddenly, he saw something up ahead and his leg headed towards the brake pedal. He wouldn't be able to stop in time. He hit the large animal and his car lost control. Blood covered the front window, he tried to clean it in time, but when he cleared the bloody window he found himself crashing into a large tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he alive?" A child's voice said.

"Yes." An adult man's voice said.

Heero tried to open his eyes, he saw two blurred faces in his view.

"It's going to be alright. We're gonna help you." The man's voice said.

Heero grabbed the man's hand roughly and he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy. You need to calm down. Trust us." 

"Have you seen her?" Heero asked.

"What did he say?" The child's voice asked.

"I need to find her." Heero said.

Heero's eyes began to close again. He couldn't keep them open. He couldn't go unconscious now, he just couldn't. He wanted to know if they had seen her. He needed her. He needed Relena.

"Relena." He whispered before losing consciousness. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked behind him.

Heero turned around and saw Relena standing a few inches behind him, her scent warming up his senses as she stood there looking at him.

"Relena." He gently said.

Relena smiled at him. She still looked like the day he last saw her. Her tender 19 year old body inviting him.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand touching him. And he woke up roughly. He found himself starring at a wooden ceiling. Soup rumbling through his nostrils. And from faraway he could hear a faint flute playing in the background. It had all been a dream. Then of course it wasn't unusual. He always dreamt of her every time. It was the only thing from keeping him from going insane.

"Are you hungry?" He heard a female voice say.

Heero ignored it and continued to stare at the ceiling. Now that he thought of it, where was he? He remembered being in a freak car accident and then being saved by a man and a child. But he didn't remember a woman being with them.

Once again he felt a warm hand touching his hand. For some unknown reason he liked this unknown woman touching him.

"I know you're awake. I can see your eyes wide open. Tell me, are you hungry?" She gently said.

The flute playing seemed to be getting closer and closer. Her voice sounding heavenly with it. Such a nice soothing voice, just like Relena's. Then her hand was gone and Heero wanted it back.

"I'll serve you a plate." The woman's voice said.

Heero sat up and stared at the back of the woman. Her light brown hair tied up in a bun. She stood by the small kitchen where soup had been cooked. Heero didn't know how he got here or by whom, but he knew, he somehow knew, that he was safe here.

"You have been unconscious for five days now. But I have been nursing you back to health. You should be fully recover in a week or so." She kept on talking while her back faced him.

"May I ask what your name is?" She asked while putting the lid back on the pot.

"Heero." Heero found himself answering. "And yours?" Heero asked.

Finally the woman turned around and Heero found himself starring at her like an idiot. This woman looked like her. No, this woman was her. This woman was Relena. He had found her.

"Relena." He gently whispered. But she didn't hear him.

"My name is Rin." She said with a small smile.

To be continue………………………………


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing. So don't sue me. =)

****

To Live

Part IV

"My name is Rin." She said with a small smile.

Heero stared up at her as she came nearer in order to give him his bowl of soup. This woman in front of him looked like Relena, moved like Relena, and even smelled like Relena. This woman was Relena. And here she was calling herself Rin. Why was she lying to him? What was wrong? These questions roamed in his head as "Rin" began to give him his food.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy it." She said while giving him his bowl.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm with ease. He heard her gasp and he gently pulled her towards him. He looked into her eyes. For years he had wanted this. He had wanted Relena near him. He wanted her safe with him. And now, here she was, right in front of him.

"Relena, I finally found you." He said above a whisper. 

He saw her eyes widen a bit and he knew that she had heard him this time. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

Suddenly, Heero heard a door open and people coming in. Heero quickly let go of "Rin" and he turned around to see who had come in.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice said. It was the same voice of the man who had saved him.

Heero then took a good luck at the man standing at the doorway. He almost felt himself gasp. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This man was carrying a flute in his hand and apparently had been the one who had been peacefully making music when he woke up. The man had slick black hair and had it tied down in a braid that ran all the way to his lower back. His bangs nearly covered one of his eyes and his face look gentle and kind and his eyes were haunting familiar. Actually, everything about that man was familiar. His color hair looked like Wufei's. His braid was like Duo's, his gentle and kind face was like Quatre, and his eyes were what almost made him gasp. His eyes were the same as his.

"I was just giving him his dinner, Lauren." She calmly told him.

Heero couldn't take his eyes off of Lauren. He was a sight to behold, especially when his features were almost identical like the Gundam Pilots.

"Daddy, did you already show her what we got for her?" A young child's voice screamed from behind Lauren.

Then a young boy around the age of 5 appeared. His dark hair was nicely combed and his eyes flickered like "Rin."

"What did you get me?" "Rin" said while standing up and walking up to the small boy.

Then it hit Heero, this boy was the same one who had saved him as well. Somehow, the man and the boy bothered him.

"I got you this." The boy said while giving "Rin" a bouquet of flowers.

"Rin" smiled at the boy and gave him a hug before taking the flowers.

"Thank you so much, David."

Heero looked at the boy closely. Then their eyes met and Heero saw the boy running up to him.

"You're finally awake. That's great. My name is David. What's yours?" 

"Heero."

"Father and I found you and we brought you here." David ranted.

Heero didn't say anything. He looked at the boy and then to Rin, and then finally he looked at Lauren. Did they all live here together? What were they to Relena? Or better yet, what was she to them.

"Well, dinners ready. So, I suggest you two wash up and get ready." Rin said.

A few minutes later, Lauren, David and Rin sat down around their round table and began to eat while Heero who was helped to the table as well, watched them carefully while he ate as well. 

"So, what were you doing here?" Lauren asked, breaking the silence.

"I was looking for something." Heero responded emotionless.

Lauren looked at him and then looked back at Rin. And then he continued to eat his dinner.

"What are you looking for?" David asked while looking at Heero and eating his food at the same time.

"Someone special." Heero muttered quietly. And quickly avoided the eyes of everyone.

"I'm special." David said a little too loud.

Heero looked back at the boy.

"My mommy is always telling me I'm special." David said with proudness.

"You're mommy? Where is your mother?" Heero finally asked.

Everyone then stopped eating and looked at Heero.

"Well, she's my mommy of course." David said while pointing at Rin.

Heero couldn't help it. It was a shock. He didn't expect this. It was a huge surprise. His bowl then fell to the floor and Rin soon stood up to clean up the mess.

All Heero could do was watch Rin cleaning up. Maybe she wasn't Relena. Maybe Relena was somewhere else. Maybe this woman was someone else who didn't really matter to him. Maybe he was dreaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, everyone went to sleep in their own rooms. David had his own room, while Rin and Lauren had their own bedroom. Heero meanwhile, got the sofa. He couldn't help it. This woman that looked like Relena was already married and had a six-year-old son. She couldn't be Relena. There was no way it was her.

It was after 4am and he couldn't sleep. Just knowing that there was a woman that looked so much like her was sleeping in the next room with another man. And not just any other man, a man who had all the Gundam Pilots features. Somehow it was disturbing.

Then a scream was heard coming from Rin's room. He knew it was Rin screaming. He stood up and the pain from the accident engulf his body once more. He swore at his body and made his way slowly to their bedroom.

"Rin, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm here with you." Heero heard Lauren say.

"Lauren?" He heard her say.

"I'm right here." Lauren said. "What was it this time?" 

Heero stopped before entering the bedroom. "This time?" Did she always have screaming nightmares?

"I saw the building blow up. I saw her throw it up there. He was in there and I was looking for him." He heard her say.

"She's always having nightmares." A voice said.

Heero turned around and found himself looking down at David.

"What?"

"She wakes up screaming and crying in the middle of the night. I wish she didn't have nightmares, they scare her and they scare me." David said nearly in tears.

"Why do you think she has these horrible nightmares?" Heero asked.

"Father says it's because she's remembering." David said.

"You should go back to sleep." Heero said while going to back to his own coffy sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------

Heero felt the warm breeze hitting his face gently. He had his eyes closed and he could hear the wind blowing softly. He opened his eyes and discovered that he was lying on a grassy hill under a tree. He was so comfortable and at peace. The blue sky told him he was on Earth. 

Soon he turned his head and looked at the individual sitting next to him. It was Relena, she looked exactly like the day she had disappeared. She had her eyes close as well. Heero let his hand gently touch her cheek. Her eyes opened and she looked down at him. She gave him a gently smile and he found himself smirking back. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Heero didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay like this forever. But then she broke the silence. She broke the silence like all the other times.

"Heero, what are you doing?" She asked.

Heero woke up to the chopping noises outside. He sat up and stared at the window that was letting the sunlight go in. 

There was no one in the house, besides him. He stood up and slowly and less painfully as the night before went outside to investigate the chopping noises.

Once outside, Heero discovered that he was at the home he saw miles before seeing the village. At least he knew where he was.

Heero turned his attention to the chopping noises and found himself looking at Lauren chopping up wood.

"Hey there. So, you're finally walking around without help. That's good. Real good." Lauren said happily. Maybe too happily, Heero thought.

"Where's Rin and David?" 

"They went into town to get some supplies." Lauren said while chopping wood.

"Why does she have nightmares?" Heero suddenly asked.

Lauren stopped chopping and put down the ax. He wiped off the sweat with his arm and walked back inside the house.

"Follow me." He said while passing Heero.

Once they entered the house, Heero found himself sitting at the table right in front of Lauren. Lauren had gave Heero a cold beer and with for himself.

"I don't know how to explain this, but Rin has been having nightmares since I met her." Lauren began.

"Since you met her? When did you meet her?"

Heero felt weird asking these questions, yet he had to find out the truth. He needed to know if Rin was Relena. He had to know. Wasn't this the reason for living all these years, to finally find her and have her with him? Wasn't it?

To be continue…………………………….

I know this chapter was sort of dull, but I promise it's going to get better. You watch and see. Well, thanks for reading so far.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

To Live

Part V

The cold beers in Heero's hands were welcoming. His hands were sweating and the cold beer was helping his sweaty hands to calm down a bit. He wanted to hear the tale in how Rin and Lauren had met. Where they met, and where they met. And now he was going to find out.

"I met her nearly eight years ago. I was traveling around the Midwest when I came upon a rest area. There were a couple of people sittings there just watching the cars pass by. Since I wasn't driving but merely hitchhiking. That's when I saw her. She was just sitting there looking down at the ground. Her face was all dirty and her hair hadn't been wash for days. She only own the things on her back and she didn't seem to care to people who walked past her and talk to her. At first I didn't care but went on minding my own business. Soon I had decided to stay a little bit longer. I think I stayed there for two days." Lauren paused and took a sip of his cold beer.

"The first night, some teenagers had come by and tried to do havoc. They were harassing everyone who was there, but they laid their attentions on her. It was amazing at first, she ignored them as they were nothing. They got angry and then they decided to get violent. But that's when I stepped in. Of course they got a few punches in but I beat their ass to the ground. They left and I held out my hand for her. She didn't even care to look up at me. She didn't say anything or if move from her position. It was like I didn't exist for her."

"The second day I was getting ready to leave. But I got up on the roof of the rest area building and took out my flute. For some unknown reason I felt I needed to play. And so I did. When I finished playing, I looked down at everyone and to my surprise I saw her looking up at me and smiling at me. I gathered my stuff and began to leave the rest area. But I wasn't alone. She was following me. For some bizarre reason she was following. At first I didn't think she'll make it but after half a day of walking I decided to talk to her."

"I asked her what her name was but she didn't reply. I asked her again and still she didn't reply. I got frustrated and began to walk away."

------------------------Flashback---------------------------

"I don't know." The young woman said.

Lauren stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the girl.

"You don't know? How could you not know your name?" 

The young dark blonde woman looked down at the floor.

"I don't remember." She whispered.

Lauren walked back to her and lifted her chin up in order to look at her eyes. Such gentle beautiful eyes.

"I think it starts with an R, though. I remember the R." She gently said as small tears streamed down her face.

Lauren smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"An R, huh? Let's see, how about Rin then?" 

"Huh?" She asked.

"You're name is Rin from this moment on. How about it? It means coming in a full circle in Japanese. Well, at least I think that's what it means. I mean, someday you'll remember and your life would come in a full circle when you finally realize your past." Lauren said.

Rin smiled at him and nodded.

"Good, then let's go." Lauren said.

-----------------------End of flashback---------------------

"So, she doesn't remember her past?" Heero asked more to himself then Lauren.

Lauren looked at him with seriousness. 

"We traveled for a year or so and we fell in love." Lauren continued. 

Heero gave Lauren his death glare but he ignored it.

"We married and had a son, David." Lauren said while standing up.

"Did you ever try to find out who she was?" Heero asked his anger getting to him.

"We had no home and we had no money. There was no way for us to find out." He said while walking away.

Heero stood up and he felt his anger being pushed out of him.

"What I do know of her past is that it was painful and sad." He calmly said and then finally left back to his chopping.

Heero was left there. He had discovered the truth now. Rin was Relena. She was Relena. His Relena. Sadly, she didn't remember. But soon he vowed himself to make her remember. She had to remember. She had to remember him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day went by, Heero waited silently for Rin's return. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her and show her who she was and where she came from.

Finally at sunset Rin and David returned with supplies. As they Rin put the supplies away, Lauren began to play his flute. The music was peaceful and calm. He didn't want him to finish playing. But then he remembered his vow.

Heero stood up and walked slowly to where Rin was.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." He whispered softly to her.

"What is it?"

"Let's go outside and talk." He said while gently pulling her outside.

Heero caught sight of Lauren watching them while he played his flute.

Once outside Heero looked at her and for the first time noticed her scars on her bare arms and her face. She had few and small scars on her cheeks and her arms carried larger scars. She must have been severely injured during the blast.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" She said with a bit of anger due to being pulled outside.

"It's about your past."

Rin's eyes widen and then they reverted back to normal. She was defiantly Relena.

"What about it?" 

"I know who you are." He simply said.

"You are Relena Peacecraft Dorlian. You were once the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth and it's Colonies. You believed in peace. You disappeared nine years ago due to a blast. Many were killed and many more injured. Including Quatre R. Winner. Luckily, he survived and is leading a healthy life." Heero said.

He looked at her and noticed that her face didn't react to anything he said. She was just looking back at him as if it was nothing to her. He couldn't help it. Maybe it was all those years without having her next to him or just knowing that she was out there alive and without him, disturbed him a bit.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Somehow he felt calmer and yet desperate to have her with him. He didn't know it, but he strongly cared for this woman that he was holding.

"Relena, come back. Relena." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Rin pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who this Relena is, but I do know that my name is Rin. I'm sorry." She said and with that she went back inside the house and left Heero Yuy standing in the sun setting night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm off to work." Lauren said while walking out of his home.

The morning sun was warming to the house that was the home to Rin and her family.

Heero sat up from his sofa and looked at Lauren walking away.

"Where is he going?" He asked ruffly at David, Rin's son.

"He's going to work at the factory." The boy answered.

"The factory? What factory?" He said while standing up.

"The factory that's 8 miles away from here it's right outside of town. He works there five times a week." Rin said while cooking breakfast.

Heero quickly put on his shoes and ran off after Lauren. He needed to talk to him. He needed to talk to Lauren about Relena. Lauren needed to know too.

"Heero! Where are you going?" He heard Rin's voice called after him, such familiar and peaceful words to him.

As soon as Heero catched up with Lauren, Lauren stopped and turned to face him.

"What did you follow me?" Lauren asked with anger in his voice.

"We need to talk." Heero replied.

"We have nothing to discuss." Lauren said while walking away.

Heero suddenly was in front of him and Lauren gasped and stepped back. It wasn't everyday that a man can get in front of another man as quickly as Heero Yuy.

"I know who she is."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked a bit shaken up.

"I know who Rin is."

Lauren didn't answer.

"She's Relena Peacecraft. The Vice Foreign Minister of Earth and it's Colonies. The one that was believed to be dead nine years ago, but her body was never found. Rin is Relena." Heero said while giving Lauren the death glare.

Lauren backed a bit again then suddenly stood up straight and began to walk away again. Heero was soon in front of him again. Lauren did it a couple of more times but then Heero got tired to repeating the same thing that he punched Lauren in the guts. Lauren fell to his knees while holding on to his stomach.

"I'll say it again but don't make me repeat myself. Rin is Relena." 

Heero looked down at Lauren but then suddenly Lauren stood up painfully and looked hard into Heero's face.

"You bastard. I already know Rin is Relena." Lauren said while spitting blood to the ground.

Heero's eyes glared even harder at Lauren. So, this man already knew. He knew all along that he supposed. Then, why would he keep her here and never telling her who she was and where she came from.

"I have known for a long time Heero Yuy. I know who you are and I know about that attack on Relena and the other politicians. I know everything." Lauren began to walk away again.

Heero turned around and looked at Lauren's back with cold eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her? Why did you keep her here? WHY?" 

Lauren stopped walking and slightly turned around and looked at Heero from the corner of his eyes. 

"She's my wife." He said and continued to walk away. But not before saying a few last words to him. "Besides, it wasn't my decision." 

And then Heero let Lauren go to work at the town's factory. Still holding on to his stomach Heero stared at him while he walked away.

Heero walked back slowly to Rin's home. He needed to see her to know that Relena was really back and finally at arm's reach.

As soon as Heero reached the house, both Rin and David came out and helped him inside.

"Where did you go running off like that, huh?" Rin asked with anger in her voice.

Heero didn't answer but just watched Rin react to his situation. David carefully sat next to him and shook his head at him.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." Heero finally spoke.

"What is it this time?" Rin asked, anger flaring even higher.

"You need to know….you need to…….." He began but was suddenly interrupted.

The room shook and the noise was loud enough to shattered two windows in the house. Rin covered her son while the glass shattered. 

Heero stood up after it was over and went outside to see what it have been. In the distance, there could be seen a huge fire engulfing the sky. Heero felt Rin and David soon come outside with him, silence being held as they saw the fire go higher and higher into the sky. 

But then a few seconds later, the silence was pierced with Rin's yells. Heero turned around to look at Rin. Heero couldn't make out what she was trying to say through her yells, but then he looked down to look at David and the boy revealed the reason she was yelling.

"Daddy." David uttered to himself.

Heero turned around to look at the fire and realized what had happened. The factory was on fire, it was what caused the explosion earlier before and all three of them knew that Lauren had been in there.

"Lauren" 

To be continue……………………………….


End file.
